U and Ur Hand
by Mealyna
Summary: Ah...still no good at this... rated for safety. Offend anyone? I'm sorry. Courtney/Duncan
1. U and Ur Hand

Heeeyyyy yallll!!! It's Mea!!! I've been working on this for a bit.. and I still think it could do better but honestly I'm growing impaitiant. AKA I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own U and Ur Hand- Pink does. I also dont own TDI or its characters... unfortunatly for me.

* * *

Courtney sat with her back to the world, or rather the rest of the club. She reallllyyy didn't want to be here but- whoops!- Trinity, an old friend of hers that had suggested that STUPID reality show to her, had wanted to go out, get drunk and forget Shadow, the asshole that had screwed Trin and left her for dead two weeks later. Said girl was now dancing highly inapporpriately with another dark haired bad boy, the margarita in Trin's hand never spilling. Courtney sighed and glared into her own drink. Once again she had let the stupid Irish (a/n: I'm not making fun here..if anything I'm making fun of myself..I'm highly irish) girl trick her into something she didn't want to do. And now, here she was, alone, at a bar, gulping down her fourth- or was it her fifth?- shot of tequilla, missing a teal eyed, bad ass, sweet talking delinquent. Oh yeah, and getting groped by every no good, perverted, Jackass in the joint.

"Hey Courtney!" Trinity came slogging back slurping her margarita all down her front.

"Ugh. You smell terrible."

Trin winked. "Thazz the smell of liquor and sex and sweat sweetie!" She slurred on. "Your problem-hic- is that you only loosen up when that bad boy of yerz is around or ya wants somefring." Trin gazed at her unfocusedly for a little while and then frowned. "You need more tequilla? Ay 'tender! Three more tequilla's on the rocks!"

"Three? No thanks."

"Only one's fer you."

Courtney shook her head. "You've had enough. Jeez for an Irish chick you sure are a lightweight."

Trinity giggled. "Yeah...Daddy Jack can definately hold it better...and drink even more!" She threw her hands wide.

Suddenly a song blasted through the speakers and Trin's eyes widened. She grabbed Courtney's hand and, after a hurried "c'mon!", dragged her onto the dnace floor.

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see  
_**

Trinity swayed her hips and grabbed at Courtney's hands, trying to convice her to dance along. Courtney shook her head. Too many boys would get the absolute wrong idea... but then again... she really did like this song. Maybe, if she could find a way to dance alone, then....

Spying a platform devoid of people and leaving Trinity to be snagged up by a good-looking man, Courtney hopped up and started dancing. Throwing her head back she gyrated to the sounds.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u and ur hand tonight_**

Teal eyes widened and liquor shot in a stream from surprised lips as Duncan got a good look at a girl who was dancing on the stage a few feet before him. Courtney. Holy fuck. He NEVER dreamed that she'd dance like that..or even that she knew how. Shit. He was gonna...He shook his violently then started heading towards her, making it clear to any other guy where his destination was and that anyone that dared would definately be less of a man.

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_**

**_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a ****  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up_**

Hands sliding down her body and eyes closed, Courtney danced kicking whomever tried climbing up next to her off. Maybe it was just the beat... Maybe it was the smell of the club. Maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was a combination. Whatever it was. Courtney hadn't felt like this in a long time. Like she was untouchable and no one could make her feel any different.

Hands on the back of her waist and a sudden tug into a pelvic bone made Courtney's eyes snap open. She glanced over her shoulder as she was forced into a rythm with a man she hardly knew. But she caught the corners of a mouth being pulled into a grin, a grin only one person could be able to pull off and she gave and answering scowl.

"Ogre."

**_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_**

Duncan beamed down at her. "Princess." He ground his hips harder against her backside. Elicting a half-moan half agitated scream from his partner. His grin grew bigger.

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down_**

**_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah'_**

Shadow watched in amusement as Duncan danced provacatively with the girl he'd been pining away for. Yeah, Shadow had heard of Courtney... Duncan talked-no _prattled_- on about the cinamon skinned beauty all the time. So it was no wonder that he'd recognized her. But the thing that surprised him was not the fact that she wasn't as stuck up as she seemed- hell even he could smell the alcohal- but that he knew Trinity. Shit.

_SMACK_

Speak of the devil. "Heya Trinny." He bent to kiss her cheek. She slapped him again.

"Bashtart." She slurred at him.

**_You know who you are  
High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?_**

Courtney watched the small crowd gather and tugged Duncan's hand (they had recently just chosen to acknowledge the fact that yes this was happening and that she wasn't going to get out of this.). Running up she spotted Trinity slam her fist into the side of a boy's face. Letting go of Duncan she raced to grab her friend's waist. Trinity was sobbing and screaming obscenities that would've made the normally sober teen rather embarrassed to hear.

"Fucked me jest to git wit dat Slut! Well joke's on you, ya ass! I ain't no one's goddamned booty call! I ain't no rebound chick! Go blow yerself!"

Courtney let go and just stared at the sobbing brunette she called friend. This was Shadow? And Duncan was siding with him!

"What the fuck?"

**_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_**

The night ended rather eventfully. Duncan had- surprisingly- tactfully offered the girls a ride home. Shadow had refused his ride and had grabbed Trin's wrist and dragged her across the street and had called a cab, leaving Duncan and Courtney alone to themselves.

"Sooo, ya wanna ride or not?"

Courtney glared at him coolly. "Not. I have a car Duncan."

"Liar."

She blinked. How did he know that? She asked. He grinned and once more offered a ride. She grudingly accepted. The ride was silent and when they arrived at Courtney's newly bought home, Duncan got out too.

"Thanks for the ride. I owe you." Courtney turned, or started to, but Duncan grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn to him. His teal eyes smoldered and he kissed her, hard, pushing her against the door in the process.

"Night's not over Princess." he whispered against her ear before attacking her neck.

Remembering Trinity and Shadow, Courtney mustered up all her strength- an amzing feat considering how Duncan was doing --ah-- that with his mouth- and shoved him away.

"It is for us....Ogre." She unlocked her door, stepped inside and slammed it shut, leaving a confused and frustrated Duncan on her front stoop.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh_**

Duncan glared at her door befroe breaking into a grin. this was a Courtney challenge. One he'd gladly get over. Smirking he made toward his car. His princess could certainly throw a few obstacles in his path but, man, did he love that woman.

He'd try again tomorrow, and the next night and the next night, until he had her by his side. He wasn't Shadow for goodness sake. Courtney was his. It was time she realized it. He chuckled.

**_I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_**


	2. Boys of Summer

_**HEY HEY HEYYYYYY! IT'S MEAAAAAA! I'm back and worse than ever. Finally a new chapter3. Please don't hate me. I've been a tad....preoccupied...**_

**Disclaimer: I no Own TDA/TDI. Song is Boys of Summer by The Ataris. Yes Iknow its a remake of Don Hendleys version. But it's a damn good remake. Don't sue me plez.**

* * *

A small knock on her door was what alerted Courtnety that she had company. She groaned as the knocking increased. Honestly, who the hell would be up on a Saturday at-----Shit! Was it noon already? Quickly she ambled out of bed and threw on some modest clothing and with out even running to brush her hair she raced to the door. And peeking through the bunch stood a grinning Duncan.

"Hey Princess! Been awhile."

At that point Courtney smiled, sickly sweet took the floors and slammed the door in Duncan's face. The nerve of him! She swung around in time to catch Trinity sitting at the living room window staring out through the curtains. She hadn't been the same since Duncan had brought her home Friday morning grumbling something bout Shadow. Whatever. As long as Duncan associated with her friend's torentor, even if he did help Trin out rather than support Shadow, he was not getting anything from Courtney.

"Hey Trin! We don't have buisiness class today nor work! What do you wanna do?"

Trinity looked at her slowly. "Shadow's in that car." She gestured vaugely in the direction of the car. There was a moment of silence between the two girls.

"Trinity I-"

"Put on the radio."

"Huh?"

Trinity gave an impatiant wave to the radio. "Turn it on. I don't wanna think about him." Courtney did so obediantly. Boys of Summer came on and Courtney almost changed it but Trinity gave a whine.

**Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach**  
**I feel it in the air, the summer's out of reach**  
**Empty lake, empty streets, the sun goes down alone**  
**I'm drivin' by your house, though I know you're not home**

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck. Thaaaat hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. He shrugged. But it had been rather rude of his princess to just slam the door without so much as a "how'd you do." Best to try again next week, when she wasn't still fuming at him for grinding up on her during their night club excursion on Thursday. Duncan grinned in remembrance of his Courtney's body moulded into his frame. She'd been soft and snesual, the curve of her pleasing bottom bumping his manhood just enough for it to pay attention. The thought made his erection twitch and he suddenly realized he was standing outside on Courtney's front porch. He turned and strode back to his car where Shadow sat waiting. And smoking that nasty cigarette of his.

"Fail." he took a drag.

"Shut up." Duncan started the car as he heard Boys of Summer come onto the radio. "You ruin every chance you get with Trinity. Then when she leaves you don't even try until the next time you see her. Months later actually. At least I'm trying with Courtney."

**But I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby**  
**And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

Shaow took another drag on his cigarette and let it out slowly as they pulled away from Courtney's house. He'd never tell his friend it, cause he was sure it'd go to his head, but he was right. Trinity was smart, and beautiful, and sexy. He liked her a lot. More than what he wanted. So he'd shoved her away and intentionally hurt her because he didn't quite understand this emotion flickering within him. But then he'd seen her. Drunk and angry. And he couldn't beleive he'd had been so turned on. He wasn't usually a masochist but for Trin... He sighed and rubbed his face then flicked his cigarette out the window.

He had seen her. So what? She was staring at him from Duncan's obsession's window. She looked like a kicked puppy and Shadow's heart throbbed. He hated seeing her that way. He wanted her to smile. He wanted to----

"Turn around. Go back."

"Huh?"

"Go BACK!" Shadow grabbed one of Duncan's wrists and squeezed it. Duncan took the hint and U-Turned rather sharply. Shadow wanted---

**I never will forget those nights, I wonder if it was a dream**  
**Remember how you made me crazy?**  
**Remember how I made you scream?**  
**Now I don't understand what happened to our love**  
**But baby I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna show you what I'm made of**

"To love hiiiimmmm!!!!" Trinity sobbed into a pillow. Courtney passed her tissues and made sure the mocha mocha choco ice cream was standing by. Poor Trinity had absolutely lost it. Courtney understood where she was coming from. She had been that when she had gotten back from that stupid stupid reality show. Duncan was rich. At the time thats all she had wanted. But she realized, after at least three weeks of no calls, she had genuniely loved him. She'd been crushed, absolutely crushed when she came to her senses and realized he wasn't calling her. She had cried for weeks, which had upset her mother, who had never been good with handling emotions other than Go and Get It! She patted Trins back while fuming. She was sooo gonna kill this Shadow guy if it was the last thing she'd do. Stupid bad boys. She swiped at a rogue tear imagining Duncan's warm smile and mischeivious wink. Stupid, sexy as hell, bad boys.

**I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone**  
**I can tell you my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

**Out on the road today I saw a Black Flag sticker on a Cadillac**  
**A little voice inside my head said**  
**"Don't look back you can never look back"**  
**I thought I knew what love was, what did I know?**  
**Those days are gone forever, I should just let them go but**

Duncan hadn't a clue what was going through Shadow's mind as he speed, as fast as speed limit was allowed, back to Courtney's house. Hell, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself if he caught sight of the cinnamon skinned beauty. He might end up jumping her. Or maybe something sweeter, like hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her and he was stupid and he'd never ever ever let go and be a big stupid ogre again. Blech. maybe not that last part. Toooo mushy. He didn't want to scare her away dammit.

The car lurched forward as he breaked again in front of Courtney's house. Almost immeadiatly Shadow was out of the car and sprinting across the front lawn. Duncan watched stupidly as Shadow wrenched open the door and darted inside. He heard screaming soon after and hurridly undid his belt. He had a situation to difuse! No sooner had he gotten to the door than Shadow reappeared with Courtney slung over his shoulder yelling very loud obscenities so that most of her neighbors appeared at their doors. Upon seeing Duncan he dumped Courtney into his arms.

"Take her and go. I need to speak to Trin...and I don't want to look like a pansy in front of any one but her."

"Dude."

But Shadow had already turned around and slammed Courtney's door. There were soft murmers coupled with angry arguing after that. Duncan looked at the still struggling girl in his arms. Her pleas of 'Put me down!' were answered and she was dropped onto the grass. Oopps. Nice move Duncan. He mentally slapped himself a couple times.

Clearing his throat he asked, "You wanna go get a bite?"

She glared up at him. "No what I want is to go in, tear off that guys manhood and shove it down his throat!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow, scooped up Courtney, threw her over a shoulder and strode to the car. "Too bad. We're going."

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!"

"There," he said as he strapped her in the car and locked the doors. "I let you go." He smirked she frowned.

"Ogre."

"You love it." He saw her roll her eyes. "So, Che fancy or will any old diner do?"

She glared at him. "Im not dressed for a fancy restaraunt, you neanderthal."

"So any old diner then" And with a grin Duncan sped off.

**I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**You got that top pulled down and that radio on baby**  
**And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

**I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun**  
**You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby**  
**I can tell you my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**


	3. Everywhere

_**OMG MEA NO WAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER? SO EARLY??**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own TDA/TDI. Don't sue me. I also don't own Everywhere. Michelle Branch does.**_

_**Authors note: So me and my sister was talking and she read Uand Ur Hand. She liked it but she said Trinity was wayyyyy past a drunk. She called Trinity a hyper chick that wallowed in liquor until she couldn't tell which way was up. It occured to me she was right. I am now questioning my ethics as a writer.**_

* * *

Courtney couldn't believe she was sitting across from Duncan, drinking coffee, and actually enjoying his company. Not even an hour ago she was trying to swear him off her life for good. ANd then his best friend waltzs into her living, grab her waist and throw her back into stinking Duncan's arms. Courtney growled into her coffee as if the swirling black depths held the answers she sought. Across from her, dressing a pair of loose fitting black jeans, a black button up with the top three buttons undone revealing the cream colored skin underneath, and his classic fauxhawk Duncan sipped his coffee, seemingly blissfully unaware of looking like the answer to every quiet girls' lusty prayer.

Courtney bit her lip at that though, a pang of jealousy shooting through her, and glanced around discreetly. Sure enough the blonde bimbo at the counter was glancing toward their table and lowering her shirt even more so that her cleavage was all but falling out of her top. Courtney growled low as she started to make her way over. When she reached the table she leaned over Duncan.

"Hey gorgeous,"Courtney noticed the blondes voice wasn't that different from Heathers. Courtney made a face when she continued to talk. "Why don't you ditch the nun over here and come with me for a little..fun?"

Courtney was outraged and opened her mouth to protest but she heard a sharp click of porcelin and she looked back to Duncan.

"Thanks, but if I wanted Slut Barbie, I would've bought my Princess here," he gestured to Courtney, "a naughty nun costume. As it is, I rather like that no guy is oggling her today. It means I don't have to cut anyones ballsac off. Now please leave before I catch an airborne STD."

The blonde stared incredulously at him. "Excuse me?"

Duncan sighed. "GET LOST."

With a huff the blonde stalked off. Courtney looked at Duncan expecting him to be looking at the bimbo. To her surprise and mortification he was staring at her.

"Why--?"

"I see only you," Duncan cut her off. "You're like, everywhere to me Courtney."

As if on cue the radio started.

**Turn it inside out so I can see **  
**The part of you that's drifting over me **  
**And when I wake you're never there **  
**But when I sleep you're everywhere **  
**You're everywhere **

**Just tell me how I got this far **  
**Just tell me why you're here and who you are **  
**'Cause every time I look **  
**You're never there **  
**And every time I sleep **  
**You're always there **

Shadow spooned Trinity against him basking in the afterglow of their love making. She always had been a passionate and exuberant lover, but this afternoon was nothing compared to the times before. The other times it had been passion and raw hard sex. This time had been sweet and loving, each taking time to fully understand how the others body really felt. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of Trin's tongue licking his collarbone and then lower. He stifled a groan and Trin herself looked up at him.

"Suntin wrong?" her voice was laced with the pleasured contentment of a woman satisfied. He kissed her nose.

"Nope. Sleep Trin."

"M'K," she yawned and snuggled into his chest. He grinned.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me**  
**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**  
**You're everything I know**  
**That makes me believe**  
**I'm not alone**  
**I'm not alone**

Courtney didn't know how she wound up in the backseat of Duncan's car, said boy's tongue mapping, or re-mapping, out the interior of her mouth. The kiss wasn't hard or forced and Courtney swore Duncan was trying to tell her something without actually telling her. She wound her fingers in his fauxhawk and sighed. It felt wonderful.

**I recognize the way you make me feel**  
**It's hard to think that**  
**You might not be real**  
**I sense it now, the water's getting deep**  
**I try to wash the pain away from me**  
**Away from me**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me**  
**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**  
**You're everything I know**  
**That makes me believe**  
**I'm not alone**  
**I'm not alone**

Duncan pressed Courtney against the leather seat, wanting more of her taste more of her. She moaned and his pants became suddenly constricted. Where or where had such a minx come from? He rand his tongue along her jaw and she whimpered. A honk from a horn made them jump apart.

"Dammit," the swear didn't come from his mouth and that surprised him. He looked at Courtney. Her mouth was set in a sexy pout and her cheek bones were flushed. Her lips were plump and bruised from his ravishing; she was definately some sort of temptress in disguise. He kissed her chastely before moving back to the front.

"We better get you home before Shadow fucks up with Trin and you start hating me again." At his statement Courtney sqwaked.

"Omigosh Trin!"

Duncan chuckled and sped off toward Courtney's house, said girl hyly taking his hand as they raced back.

**I am not alone**  
**Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**

Trinity had never felt so warm in her life. She curled into Shadow's arms and nuzzled his chest. She couldn't believe this man, this cold distant man, loved her. Not only that but he'd admitted it to her. She squealed when his hands desended on her waist.

"Stop squirming babes."

"I love you Shadow."

"Mm, I love you too. Stop squirming." Trinity giggled as Shadow dragged the blankets over them.

**And when I touch your hand**  
**It's then I understand**  
**The beauty that's within**  
**It's now that we begin**  
**You always light my way**  
**I hope there never comes a day**  
**No matter where I go**  
**I always feel you so**

Duncan lead Courtney up her front porch. Courtney smiled, remembering how and why she fell in love with him. She took his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He tried to pull her into an embrace but she unlocked the door and slipped inside, leaving him frusrtrated. Laughing heartily she trotted up the stairs and opened the door to Trin's room to tell her the good news and stopped dead.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me**  
**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**  
**You're everything I know**  
**That makes me believe**  
**I'm not alone**  
**'Cause you're everywhere to me**  
**And when I catch my breath**  
**It's you I breathe**  
**You're everything I know**  
**That makes me believe**  
**I'm not alone**

Shadow burst out of the house wearing nothing but a towel much to Duncan's great amusement. He was being chased by a screaming Courtney with a pinroller. That's what set Duncan off really. He bent double laughing as Shadow slipped inside the car swearing and sweating.

"I'm coming back for my Trinny you hag!"

"Over my dead body!"

Duncan glared. "Call her that again and I'll help her with that threat!" He shouted.

"Maybe you and Trin should swap!"

.... That was a great idea, but Courtney would never allow it. Turning to the cinnamon skinned angel he shouted, "I love you princess!" She smiled blew a kiss and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she strode back into her house.

**You're in everyone I see**  
**So tell me**  
**Do you see me?**


	4. Love Game

_**Ahem testing. Testing one, two, three, can yall hear me? Kay. Anyway before you read...there will be ONE more chapter and it will be lemon. Maybe. I dunno. AAAANYYYWAY The song that one here is Love Game by Lady Gaga. Yeah, majority rules. Honestly I think this chapter sucks but we shall se what yall say.**_

**_Disclaimer: I no own TDI/A or the Total Drama World whatever. I also no own Love Game. No profit was made of this sorry excuse for a fanfic._**

* * *

The club was full again. The smell of liquor, the loud beats, the sight of Trinity grinding up on some badass; it was all a familiar sight to Courtney. The only differences were that Trinity was dancng with one guy (Shadow to Courtney's chargrin), the lap on which Courtney was seated on and the tongue invading her mouth. Duncan. She sighed and allowed him to probe his tongue deeper, only to have him remove his mouth and trail it down her neck. She giggled and glanced over to the dance floor. She laughed at Shadow possesively holding on to Trins waist and looking like he was devouring his girlfriend's face. The couple were doing everything but dancing.

"Whatcha laughing at Princess?" Duncan asked his voice deep and husky by her ear. Shivers shot down her spine and she stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"Our friends. Don't they look like they're having sooo much fun?" she fluttered her eyes and brought her mouth a hairsbreadth away from his. "C'mon Duncan! Let's have some fuuuuunnnnnn."

Ofcourse the music choose then to switch from its current beat to a new but no less seductive one.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**  
**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**I wanna kiss you**  
**But if I do then I might miss you, babe**  
**It's complicated and stupid**  
**Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid**  
**Guess he wants to play, wants to play**  
**A love game, a love game**

Duncan groaned. He actually liked having Courtney in his lap. It made an easy access to her sensitive neck. None the less he allowed the sexy being in front of him to drag him out onto the dance floor. She smiled at him, and it was easily sexy, beautiful, and terrifying rolled into one. He loved it and yanked her close to him. Her laugh was husky and soft but he felt it more than heard it over the volume of the club. He held her close as their bodies swayed in time to Lady Gaga.

**Hold me and love me**  
**Just want touch you for a minute**  
**Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**  
**Don't think too much, just bust that thick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**  
**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**

"Which is it you want, Duncky?"

He laughed and Courtney grinned, glad she could elict a response from her favorite bad boy. "Duncky?"

"Mhm. Fame or love?" Her heart stuttered with the words remembering almost painfully of the Total Drama series where he seemed hell bent on winning. Hell they both had. He quelled any doubts in her mind when he tilted her head and captured her lips with his. The kiss was hard and deep and wet. Courtney wrapped her arms tighter around her boyfriend and allowed him to totallly plunder her mouth. He tasted of spice and liquor and something uniquely _Duncan_.

Lower, much lower, heat pooled between her legs and she involuntarily bucked her hips agaisnt her partner. He moaned into her mouth and slid his hands to her bottom and squeezed drawing her closer and making her repeat her previous action, this time grinding his own hips back.

**I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah**  
**You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes**  
**And now i want it bad, want it bad**  
**I love game, i love game**

**Hold me and love me**  
**Just want touch you for a minute**  
**Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

"They're practically having sex on the dance floor!" Shadow stood agape as he cradled Trinity to his chest. "People are watching Trinny! If I was Duncan I'd-"

"You'd what? Suddenly become less focused on your girls mouth and start bashing every bastards face in?" his girlfriend rolled her eyes and wiggled her bottom against Shadow's groin making the publically stoic man have to stifle a groan.

"Yes!" he managed to gasp.

Trinity sighed. Shadow could be so infuriatingly old fashioned when it came to PDA. At least other people's PDA. When it was him Trin knew for a fact that he couldn't resist the stolen kiss or makeout session no matter where they were. She also knew he was obstinate and it took a lot to sway him.

So she played her favorite card.

"You mean you'd resist me?"

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**  
**Don't think too much, just bust that thick**  
**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**  
**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**

Now that, Shadow decided, was absolutely not fair. Trin had her lower lip puffed out and was pouting up at him. She was absolutely adorable and she wasn't shit faced drunk. Her innocent question held promises of seduction if he gave the answer she desired. He thought about her body and if he'd really be able to pull away from her if she started grinding him like Courtney was grinding Duncan.

He sighed.

She grinned.

"You know damn well I can't resist you what ever you do." He pouted but she laughed. He forgave her only because she kissed him soundly on the mouth.

**I can see you staring there from across the block**  
**With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)**  
**The story of us, it always starts the same**  
**A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**  
**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**

Duncan couldn't take it. The way Courtney was dancing and rubbing her body on his mad a certain seven and a half extension get a little too happy. He yanked Courtney flush against him and bit down on her earlobe and savored the shocked squeal he recieved. Licking the tiny hurt he begged, "Let's go home. Please, I don't want these perves or anyone to see you like this."

She stared up at him, her eyes shimmering with everything he loved; passion, determination, love, lust and playfulness.

"Take me away from here," she grinned and nuzzled his chest, " you big ogre."

"Gladly, princess." And with that Duncan scooped up his lover and tossed her over his shoulder. Much to her protest.

"You neanderthal! Put me down!"

"No dice."

"Jerk!"

"Eh, you love me."

And that was how they exited the club. With all eyes on them watching their, uhm, "exchange."

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**  
**Let's play a love game, play a love game**  
**Do you want love, or you want fame**  
**Or you win the game**  
**Through the love game**

* * *

R/R/R

Mea


	5. Another Notice

Hey guys this is on haiatus at the moment...again. I'm starting to get annoyed by the Total Drama Series. I like being up to date on things and with the new series coming out...its seriously fucking me over.

Shadow: Chill

Trinity: Really Mea. It's just a new season.

Mea: It's a pain Trinny dear. They keep remaking it.

Shadow: So give it up.

Both girls: AND GIVE UP A SEXII FANDOM?

Mea: It's my only success!

Trinity: NEVAH


End file.
